


Sweater Weather

by greyvelblock



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Cold, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Karl Jacobs, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Song: Sweater Weather (The Neighbourhood), cold front
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvelblock/pseuds/greyvelblock
Summary: Sapnap's sweaters always disappear and this becomes a problem during a cold front that takes out their heat.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 97





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> i started this so long ago and just never finished it so i decided to actually finish it. i was going to leave it at the end of the first slashes but i wanted more fluff.

it was freezing. freezing may be an understatement in karl's opinion. he honestly felt like if it was like this much longer he was going to turn into a popsicle and his fingers and toes would fall off. karl was used to the cold, but a serious cold front had come through north carolina and he was not prepared for almost below zero weather. 

sapnap was even less ready. he just moved in with karl less than a month ago and some of his clothes still hadn't made it from texas. he certainly didn't have clothes suited for this weather either, he had a few sweaters here and there but they seemed to disappear from time to time. he wouldn't know where they went until he'd walk into wherever karl was and see him curled up with it on. he was never mad, how could he be with how cute he looked. no matter where he was he managed to curl up in a ball perfectly and bury his face in his sweater pawed hands. 

sometimes he'd be asleep, others he'd be downing a monster and just scrolling through his twitter smiling at the cute fanart. sapnap rarely saw karl in his own sweaters nowadays. honestly he thinks it's been a week straight since he'd seen karl in his own clothes. he'd get caught and sometimes he'd feel bad, he'd offer to give the sweater back but in the end, sapnap always told him to keep it. this was becoming a problem. 

today was the coldest it's been, it was at most 10° fahrenheit. the house was somewhat warm, but that soon changed when the heater had gotten water in it and froze. sapnap was freezing to death, so was karl, but sapnap definitely had it worse. karl had taken his warmest sweater, a thick wool one with different color brown stripes across it. it was sapnaps favorite. of course when he opened his closet this morning and looked for ages, it wasn't there. 

he settled on a sweatshirt; he grabbed the thickest one but in comparison to the sweater, it was nothing. he wasn't surprised when he walked into the living to see karl curled up on the couch with both the cats, comfortably in his wooly sweater. he had also been curled up under a soft sherpa blanket. he smiled at the sight and walked over to join them. 

"are you warm enough, angel?" karl flushed at the nickname.

"yes i am" karl said from under the blanket. he opened it up and invited sapnap to join him. he quickly got under the blanket and wrapped himself around the older boy. it had begun to get a little colder in the house and the boys just thought that maybe the heat turned off for a moment. after it had gotten increasingly colder by the second they knew something was wrong. 

"nick." karl said batting his eyelashes. "would you be an angel and check what's wrong." sapnap scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

"karl. it's like two fucking degrees outside." sapnap said already getting up to put more warm things on. he walked into his room and grabbed his winter coat and threw on a beanie. he also made sure to pull on his thickest socks. once he looked like an entirely different person from the amount of layers he had on he went outside to go to the crawl space. he shivered as soon as he opened the door, wind blowing harshly in his face. he quickly made his way to the crawl space and found the source of the problem. water had gotten into the main part of the heater and had frozen solid, rendering it useless. 

"shit" sapnap said making his way out of the crawl space back into the snowy atmosphere. he jogged back into the house and slammed the door shut. 

"any luck?" karl said, shivering. he had brought out a small heater that he had bought years ago, as well as more blankets. he was covered in maybe three blankets while hovering very closely to the heater on the floor.

"it's frozen." sapnap said kicking off his boots before huddling up next to karl, keeping on all his layers. 

"frozen? what the honk do u mean frozen?" karl pulled sapnap close to him and curled up tighter in the blankets. 

"water or something got in there and froze it."

"you're kidding right?" karl asked shivering once more, he had no idea how much longer he could stand being in the house. 

"karl, i wish i was." sapnap sighed. it was going to be a long day. 

they laid pushed against each other for warmth for a while after that, desperately clinging to the small heater. karl began shivering even more which began to worry sapnap. he got up and quickly walked into the room, making a b-line for the closet. though his thickest clothes had been stolen by the older boy, anything would help at that point. he grabbed another thick sweatshirt and threw it on the bed then carded through his closet to find another one. once he found another one he threw it on quickly and went back to karl, grabbing the sweatshirt off the bed.

"here" sapnap said squatting down and helping karl put the sweatshirt on. it was probably 10° in the house at this point. karl's nose ran like crazy due to the cold and sapnap couldn't help but feel bad for his boyfriend. he grabbed the box of tissues off the kitchen table and handed them to karl. 

"thank you" karl messed out from under a tissue as he blew his nose and wiped off his face. 

"karl, are you gonna be ok? you don't look too good" sapnap said holding his boyfriends cheek, looking at him with concern. his nose had become deep red and his lips were almost purple. 

"i just get cold easily and get sick even easier in the cold." karl said with a weak giggle. sapnap pressed a kiss onto his lips and made himself busy by making karl hot chocolate. he was freezing and his hands hurt but he needed to make sure karl wouldn't get sick. the heat from the stove helped him some as he heated milk on a burner. they didn't have any mix so he just grabbed a chocolate bar and threw it in the pot. he quietly hummed a random song as he stirred the chocolate into the milk. once he was satisfied, he grabbed a large mug out of the cabinet above him and made his way back to karl. 

“here, angel.” sapnap said sliding close to karl and slotting him in between his legs. he wrapped his arms protectively around his waist and laid his head on his shoulder while karl took a sip of the hot chocolate. 

“ouch.” karl said as the hot liquid burned his tongue and throat. he grasped the mug in both hands, letting the heat consume him. he laid back and melted into sapnap’s touch, “you’re so warm.” karl said sighing.

“it’s probably from the stove.” sapnap said pressing a kiss to karl’s hair. they laid like that for a while until karl’s mug was empty.

“thank you.” karl said breaking the silence, he turned his head to look up at sapnap and he looked better already. “that really helped.” karl said leaning up to kiss sapnap. 

sweet, warm lips met cold ones. karl put the mug aside and turned fully in his grasp so he could kiss him properly. karl’s lips were warm and tasted of chocolate and sapnap couldn’t get enough. they made out lazily until they heard a gush of air. 

“did you hear that?” karl asked looking up towards the air vent above them. soon hot air began to trickle down onto them. 

“the heat turned on.” sapnap said more like a question than an answer.

“the heat turned on.” karl said standing up with a big smile. 

“holy shit the heat turned on.” sapnap stood and giggled. 

soon hot air encompassed the room and the two laid happily entangled on the couch, idly watching a random movie. 

“hey karl?” sapnap asked from his place behind karl. 

“yes?” 

“why didn’t we just go to chris or jimmy’s house…?” 

“maybe i just like being babied.” karl said turning around to snuggle into his boyfriend’s chest. 

“you risked getting sick just because you like it when i baby you?” sapnap giggled as he pressed a kiss to karl’s forehead. 

“yes.” karl said, no guilt whatsoever in his voice.

“just ask next time, angel.” sapnap giggled and karl pressed harder into him at the nickname.

and so he did.

/ / /

“sapnaaaaaaaaaap.” karl whined from their bed, watching sapnap throw on a shirt. 

“yes karl?” sapnap giggled as he looked over to see his boyfriend making grabby hands at him. he rolled his eyes and flopped beside karl with a huff, instantly feeling arms wrap around him as karl curled into his side. he smiled as karl looked at him with puppy dog eyes while pressing a soft kiss to his jawline.

“do we have to work today?” karl asked snuggling deeper into the texan’s side.

“weren’t you the one yesterday who insisted we go to bed before 6 am for once, BECAUSE you wanted to work all day?” sapnap said, poking his side making karl giggle.

“that was before i woke up and decided i didn’t want to do much today.” they may have gone to bed before 6 am but it was still insanely late after the busy day karl had prior. he had an all day long shoot with the mr beast crew and he was exhausted when he got home but still insisted on streaming on his alt until 5 am. 

“right.” sapnap said, rolling his eyes. they sit in silence for a few moments until karl breaks the silence.

“i want a bagel.” karl says, lifting his head to put his chin on sapnap’s chest. 

“karl, what are you asking?” sapnap said, already knowing the answer.

“can you get us breakfast?” karl said, smiling trying to convince sapnap to get them breakfast. 

“fine.” sapnap said sitting up to throw on clothes before karl stopped him. “what?”

“can you just order it? i don’t want you to get up.” karl whined snuggling back into sapnap as he laid back down. sapnap giggled and grabbed his phone, ordering their breakfast. he put his phone on the side table and wrapped his arms fully around karl with a fond smile.

“you’re cuddly today. more than normal.” sapnap pointed out. karl whined and just snuggled impossibly closer.

“baby. me.” karl said, causing sapnap to giggle. he kissed the top of his head and pulled the blanket over the both of them. 

they stayed like that majority of the day only getting up to eat and go to the bathroom. they just enjoyed each other’s presence while watching adventure time and cuddling in soft blankets. the few times one of them did get up the other would follow no matter where. 

the day was filled with soft giggles, bad jokes, and sharing warmth, and they wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.


End file.
